Salamander
This is Kindred-Heart's character. Only they are entitled to use this character in any way, shape, or form; including changing anything about the character. Appearance Salamander is mainly a pale, pumpkin-orange colour; all along his sides, face, legs, and a faded part of his wings. The scales along his back are a soft, ashy burgundy. His eyes, like all his brothers, are a striking golden-yellow. The scales that plate his belly are a yellowish tan. There is an obvious scar visible on his left shoulder that shows distinct, ragged clawmarks. It healed poorly and hasn't even faded a bit. Personality Salamander is very cold and easy to provoke. He is displeased with almost everything and has a remarkable ability to be pessimistic in every situation. Having grown up surrounded only by his brothers, he has a mindset that females are weaker. Unlike Coot, his BigWings, he still holds strong to that. Sal lives his life as a rogue, separate from all those he once knew. He's made it his personal mission to hunt any and all SkyWings he comes across. He has no belongings, and no desire to be friendly. History Sib Structure Salamander grew up as the third in his group of five sibs, all brothers. Since other groups of sibs seem to have 6-8, this led to them forming a theory that perhaps one or two eggs were stolen. The three oldest (which included Sal) were quite conceited and sexist. The only really understood their own strength and thought the strength of any others not exactly like them was lesser. Sal basically followed Frog's lead most of the time, who was the sib directly older than him. Frog was a challenging brother to the others, with the exception of Sal. Frog mimicked Coot's authority and doubted him, and Sal would take on Frog's morals as his own. War History Around the time when Sal and his brothers were five, there was conflict between the SkyWings and MudWings over territory; the former being the instigators. The five of them had been training for combat since they could fly, and despite being a smaller group, definitely weren't inferior. They proved they could handle their own in multiple skirmishes that followed over the territory. On one skirmish, the brothers were sent out along with another group of sibs that consisted of five females and a male. The other group was three years older than them, but the Frog and Sal scoffed anyways. They didn't make good partners with the girls as they were arrogant and immature. Coot finally put his foot down to his brothers, but the damage was already done and the two were put on the front lines to prove that they were the strongest. As the eleven of them approached the mountainside battlefield, the air felt strange, and the female bigwing from the other troop, Ibis, became nervous and stern-faced. She told everyone to hold their ground and fight hard. The atmosphere was mildly foggy, and, as they flew even closer, everyone noticed the mountainside was peppered with red. This wasn't what they were expecting, but were glad they had extra help. Ibis snarled immediately as the red dots flew into a formation almost a dozen times bigger than theirs. It was a trap, the two bigwings had realized, and they both fought to protect their sibs. The SkyWings were much older and experienced killers than all of them, and the MudWings' formation quickly fell, despite their best efforts. The SkyWings had an odd strategy, as Sal noticed two MudWing sibs among the enemy. One, a female, looked uncannily like Foxtail, the sib directly younger than Sal. The bigger sib, a male, looked similar to Coot. Sal's first move was going after the enemy female MudWing, seeing her as an easy target. She put up a fight to Sal's surprise, but eventually, Sal wouldn't let her overwhelm him and landed a critical hit across her eye and shoulder. As she fell, Salamander faced the wrath of her older brother. Sal tried his best to hold his own, but only left a mark on the larger male's shoulder to match his sister. Sal was overtaken by the enraged male and fell, to his horror, beside three of his fallen brothers. Above, he could see that Coot and three females from the other group were retreating. The enemy MudWing that attacked Sal was descending to his sister. He picked her up and carried her off, and she seemed to have a faint amount of life left. Sal heard a awful cough from Frog, and crawled over to him. Frog was unable make any vocal noises, but Sal held him and comforted him tenderly. Frog died suffocating on his own blood, while Foxtail and Blackbird were dead before they fell. Sal looked up again to see the fading speck of Coot. In that moment, Sal felt a seething betrayal, and vowed to kill anyone he came across who was as disloyal as Coot; along with any and every SkyWing.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Content (Kindred-Heart) Category:LGBT+